


Life is But A Dream

by tinyfierceandsassy



Category: The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierceandsassy/pseuds/tinyfierceandsassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a crackfic idea, sort of an AU crossover between hitRECord's Anchors Away and the TMP episode Mindy's Birthday (2x17).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The nurse placed the food tray on the table and rolled it over to the bed. Sighing, she peeled the lid off the jello cup and laid a napkin across her patient’s lap before handing him his utensils. He took them from her gingerly and watched as she sat down in the chair next to his bed, playing with a loose thread on her uniform.

 

“Um-“ the patient cleared his throat. “Ma’am?” No response. He tried again. “Nurse?”

 

The woman looked up. “Oh, me? I’m much too young to be a ma’am, you couldn’t have expected me to answer to that.” Gene could tell there was some intended punch behind the comment, but the woman’s dark eyes lacked the fervent fire he imagined she strove for.

 

“I’m sorry ma’a – nurse.” He gestured over to her chair. “I just couldn’t help but notice how sad you look. And I remember you crying when I woke up this morning. Are you alright? ”

 

The nurse shook her head sadly and moved to look out the window. “No, I’m not. My love has gone away, never to return,” she replied, glancing back at Gene with a strange look in her eye.

 

Gene softened. “Oh, I’m sure it’s not so. How could any man stand to be away from such a beautiful woman like yourself? I’m sure he’ll be back.”

 

The nurse swallowed and wiped away a few tears. “You would think so. Not every nurse has such a womanly body, you know,” she rolled her eyes and sniffled, causing Gene to chuckle. She moved the tray closer to the bed. “But it’s my own fault. I loved him too much for my own good. I know he’s happy now.” She smiled to herself and wiped away a last tear before picking up the jello cup. “Come now, you have to eat. You haven’t touched your food yet.” Gene nodded, unmoving, staring at how the nurse’s tear-coated eyelashes splayed across her cheeks.

 

“Do you need me to help you? Here, open up,” the nurse instructed, taking the spoon from Gene’s clenched hand and scooping out some orange jello. She fed him, startling as he released the rest of his utensils and started to reach for her. “Oh, you can do it yourself! You don’t need me.” She set the jello and spoon back down on Gene’s tray and began to back up. “It’s probably for the best, I’ve got to go attend to the others.” She started to move for the door, grabbing a pile of linen on her way out.

 

“Nurse!” Gene’s voice rang out strong for the first time since he’d woken up.

 

“Yes? Do you need something else?” The nurse paused in the doorway.

 

“I hadn’t asked – what’s your name?”

 

The nurse smiled shyly. “Bella. My name is Bella.”

 

Gene tested the sound out on his own lips. “Bella. Beautiful.” He smiled back. “I’m Gene. Gene Casey.”

 

“I know,” Bella replied sadly, casting her eyes downward. She closed the door behind her as a confused Gene sat and wondered what he had done to upset her.

 

* * *

 

Gene waited the rest of the day for Bella to return. His breath caught in his throat each time the door to his room opened, but it was never _his_ nurse. As this one straightened the blankets on his bed, Gene couldn’t prevent himself from asking after his raven-haired attendant.

 

“Nurse?”

 

The redheaded woman looked up from her work. “Yes, Mr. Casey?”

 

“Would you know when Nurse Bella is to return? She, uh – I believe she took home my favorite blanket to mend,” Gene covered, feeling a bead of sweat start to form on his forehead. He quickly brushed it away, trying to look only mildly invested in the nurse’s answer.

 

The nurse stood up, frowning. “Why, there’s no Nurse Bella here. Do you mean Nurse Jenkins? She brought you lunch earlier.”

 

“Well, yes, that nurse, but she told me her name was Bella.” Gene crossed his arms.

 

“Oh, she likes to do that. She told another patient before you that her name was Bella, too. I think it’s her way of having a little fun.” The nurse winked at Gene and turned on the bedside lamp. “I believe she isn’t scheduled to come in for a week. I think she’s suffered some loss recently – she said something about ‘heartache days’. Would you like me to call and ask her to bring in the blanket?”

 

“Oh no no,” Gene shook his head, “please don’t. I just wanted to know when I’d get it back.”

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Casey, she’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Gene stared out the window and nodded. “I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gene was half-asleep when he heard the door click open a week later. His eyes flew open and turned towards the door to catch Bella quietly arranging his medicine on his bedside table.

 

“Bella,” he breathed, struggling to sit up. Bella turned around and smiled weakly, moving to help arrange some pillows behind him. “You’re back.” His smile faltered. “You were gone for so long.”

 

Bella refused to meet his glance. “Yes, well, I needed some time away from this place.” She looked around the room and ran a hand along the edge of the bed. “I have a lot of painful memories here.”

 

“You do?” Gene tried not to sound so desperate for conversation, but he was hanging on her every word.

 

Bella nodded. “Someone very important to me slept in this bed before you.” She sat down on the edge.

 

Gene could feel his heart racing. “Your lost love?”

 

Bella’s eyes flashed to his but quickly moved to the windows again as she nodded almost imperceptibly. “Yes.”

 

“Bella, I’m sorry,” Gene replied, reaching out to rest his hand on top of hers. Bella removed hers as if she’d been scalded by hot water, jumping up off the bed. “I know how that must hur-“

 

“Yes, it does hurt,” Bella agreed, holding her hand protectively in the other. “And that’s why I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She took a deep breath and looked Gene in the eyes. “Do you need anything else this morning, Mr. Casey? Your medication is on the bedside table.”

 

Gene just nodded, at a loss as to how to address her sudden change in demeanor. “No, no I think that’s all. But Bella –“

 

“I have to go give the other patients their medicine. Please let a nurse know if you need something.” Bella walked quickly out of the room, leaving a stunned Gene in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update took forever! Turns out when you actually try to write, you can get some writing done. I'm trying shorter chapters, so I'm gonna see how this works. Thanks for reading!

Gene tried to sit patiently as Bella fluffed his pillows, commanding himself to stop twitching. Bella had adopted a removed demeanor (at best) since their touch the other day, and Gene knew the only way to gain back her trust was to give her time and space.

 

But Gene had had enough time and space dancing in that godforsaken studio.

 

“B-Bella?” He stuttered, eyelashes fluttering nervously. He glanced through them up at the nurse.

 

“Yes?” She remained distant.

 

“I was just wondering – “ Gene quickly scanned the room for any trivial excuse to talk to her, his eyes settling on his empty tray. “Could I bother you for another cup of Jello?”

 

“I’ll be right back.” Bella glided out of the room. Gene was left to curse himself for speaking too soon, for pushing for too much. He mentally berated himself, smacking his numb legs.

 

Bella reentered, carrying the treat and a spoon and silently placing them in Gene’s outstretched hands. He noted how she was careful not to touch any part of him.

 

“Thank you, Bella.”

 

“You’re welcome.” She took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, a little smile forming along her lips.

 

“What is it?” Gene wished he could touch her, encourage her to open up to him. He mirrored her, smiling himself.

 

Bella tucked a loose hair behind her ear. “My mother, she used to love Jello. Sometimes, when I couldn’t fall asleep, she’d let me sit in my father’s armchair with her and share hers.” Bella smirked. “I remember, one time I spilled some in the corner, and it dyed my father’s chair red. He was so angry with me. But it was worth it,” she ended, eyes crinkling as she recalled the memory.

 

Gene held out his own cup of Jello. “Would you like some of mine?”

 

Bella shook her head. “No, you need your strength.” She gave him a thankful smile, the first he’d seen since their first meeting. “But thank you for offering.”

 

“Of course. It’s the least I can do,” he added, gesturing to his room to indicate his appreciation for her hard work.

 

“Yes, well…” Bella trailed off and settled for a nod of understanding. She stood up, brushing dust off the bedside table before moving for the door. She paused at the entrance. “Have a good day.”

 

Gene gave a small grin in reply, watching as she exited. It wasn’t a huge step. But it was something. And right now, he would take it.

 

* * *

 

 

“How are you doing today, Mr. Casey?”

 

Gene could hardly believe his ears. For once, Bella had initiated conversation instead of him. He scrambled to formulate a sentence, noticing her strange look as he sat there in silence and came up with a reply.

 

“Wonderful, Bella, just wonderful,” he beamed. Then he remembered. “Just a second,” he indicated, holding up a finger. He twisted to reach behind his pillow. After a few seconds of searching, he produced the item. “Here. I saved it for you. I don’t have an armchair, and I’m not your mother, but I figured you could spill some on my blanket if you’d like.”

 

Bella grinned and gingerly accepted the Jello cup. “Why, thank you, Mr. Casey. This was very thoughtful of you.” 

 

“You're welcome” Gene was going to take advantage of every bone Bella threw him. He paused, trying to choose from dozens of questions bouncing around in his mind. “Tell me about yourself. I want to know more about you.”

 

“There’s not much to tell,” Bella replied. Gene watched as she carefully peeled back the lid, licking it and her lips to catch every last bit of the snack. She sighed. “My father lives far away, and my mother passed away long ago. There’s not much to do in this town, what with all the men away at war.” She shrugged. “I’m the best nurse here, so I work as many hours as possible.”

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it for a second,” Gene smirked. He watched as she scraped the bottom of the cup with its miniature spoon. “What do you like to do for pleasure?”

 

“For pleasure? I like to talk. Doesn’t even have to be about anything specific, I’ll just go on and on for hours.”

 

“I could stand to listen to you for a good while,” Gene agreed, nodding.

 

Bella’s cheeks reddened but she made no further comment.

 

“Nurse Jenkins!” A voice called from the hallway in search of the nurse.

 

Bella jumped off the bed, quickly tossing the empty Jello cup into the trashcan. “I’d better go.”

 

“Yes, you’d better.” Gene had to consciously focus on not frowning. “But I’ll see you later on, correct?”

 

Bella simply nodded and started towards the voice calling her. She smiled wide as she exited. “Enjoy your lunch, Gene.”

 

“Thank you, Bella.” He couldn’t prevent a grin from stretching across his face, pumping his fist in victory.

 

Gene might not be able to move his legs, but in his heart, he was dancing for joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in CENTURIES. I'm sorry! Life has been really crazy and tbh I haven't felt up to writing. But I'm hoping to slowly work back into some stuff. So I hope this is okay/you enjoy! It felt good to write a little something again.

Bella hummed a little (out of tune) ditty as she straightened Gene’s room. To him, it sounded as beautiful as any bandstand performance. He was just glad to see her smiling again. The ice around her had melted, and little by little, they were becoming close. Bella would greet him in the morning, open his curtains, and chat about the rabbit outside her house that followed her around everywhere. Gene would smirk and chuckle at all the right places, frowning only when she had to go, his only comfort that she always promised to return.

 

Bella seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood this morning. The curtains were pulled back further than usual, and Gene’s pillows had received _two_ fluffings. If only it had been three, so that he could smell her sweet perfume as she leaned over him again. He settled for basking in her chipper glow, sipping his orange juice as she set out his medicine.

 

“So what’s the special occasion?”

 

Bella paused in her duties to look down at Gene. “Excuse me?”

 

Gene shrugged. “You’re floating on a cloud. Any particular reason?” He froze. “Did you meet someone?”

 

The corner of Bella’s mouth turned down for a fragment of a second before returning to its upright position. “No, no, of course not.” She sighed and gestured to the window. “It’s just that spring has finally arrived. It feels as if the whole world has been reborn,” she smiled.

 

Gene couldn’t help but return her grin. “That’s a beautiful observation.” His eyes flickered as an idea popped into his head. “Bella, do you think it would be possible for us to go outside today?”

 

Bella paused for a moment, hesitating. Then she waved off her doubts. “Oh, I don’t see why not. A little trip around the gardens would do you some good, bring a little color into your cheeks again.” She beamed. “I’ll go get the wheelchair, you wait right here.”

 

“I haven’t got much choice, have I?” Gene joked, a smile already spreading across his face. This was just what she needed. And if Gene played his cards right, he could make this a daily activity. Oh, the world may be cruel, but it wasn’t without its respites.

 

* * *

“Doesn’t the sun just feel so lovely on your skin?” Bella asked, wheeling Gene along the brick path. It was an exceptionally pleasant day, even better than the first time they had come out to the gardens. Bella was rarely seen without a smile on her face now, and the nursing staff and patients alike knew it was more than just the occasional trip outside. No, Bella was almost whole again, and it was all thanks to Gene. His patience and kindness had healed her, and she could only try to repay him with her friendship. Except lately, it seemed she was giving more than was due.

 

“You look beautiful today,” Gene commented as Bella pushed him towards the gardenias. Bella blushed, stopping to smell the flowers.

 

“You’re very kind.”

 

“As are you.” Gene leaned over and plucked a blossom from the bush, motioning for Bella to come closer. She leaned in, the tips of her hair brushing Gene’s chest as he tucked the flower behind her ear. He loved the way the white petals contrasted her dark hair. He tucked a loose strand behind the flower, his eyes searching hers for a moment before crinkling in a smile. “There. Perfect.”

 

Bella stood up again, releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She took hold of the wheelchair’s handles and started moving towards the rose bushes. “Gene,” she sighed, taking in the bright sunshine. “Tell me again about performing on the warship.”

 

Gene smirked. Bella loved to hear about his performances. The lights, the cheers, the glamour of it all. He knew she longed for that lifestyle. He only wished he could give it to her.

 

“The soldiers were dressed all in uniform, freshly cleaned and fed. The drinks were abounding and everyone was happy. We had just won the battle and things were looking up.” Gene paused and motioned for Bella to stop near the bench. She sat down on it, facing him in his chair with the roses as a backdrop behind him.

 

“My buddy Billy had just gotten engaged to his girl, so I wanted to make it a really special performance,” Gene continued, plucking a rose from the bush. “I put on my best shoes, the pair I’d just had shined. I remember, I could see myself in them as I waited behind the curtain.” Gene glanced up at Bella, whose eyes were shining as she imagined the scene he lay out for her. He smiled. “The curtain was so red, as red as this rose,” he noted, tipping his head towards the bloom. Bella leaned in, soaking up the red as if it could envelop her like Gene’s story. He took a deep breath. “The band began to play…” Bella nodded, “the curtain began to rise…” Bella leaned in, mirroring Gene, “and then…”

 

Gene closed the space between them, dropping the rose to the ground so that he could properly hold Bella. It was a soft kiss, full of the tenderness Bella had needed to survive. She responded in kind, breath escaping her as Gene rubbed his thumb along her cheek. They parted, each flushed but with a smile playing on their lips. The white gardenia remained untouched in Bella’s hair, a symbol of the gentility of their embrace.

 

Bella started to grin but then bit her bottom lip. “Gene, I need to tell you someth-“

 

“I know,” Gene interrupted, reaching out to smooth her hair back once more. “I know.”

 

“But Gene, you don’t understand – “

 

“I know you lost your love. I would never try to replace him. I just want the chance to make you happy,” he paused. “If you’ll let me.”

 

Bella sighed, vowing to tell him later. Now was not the time. “Of course I’ll let you, if you can accept my faults as well.”

 

“What faults?” Gene asked with a grin, leaning in to kiss Bella once more. And for the first time in a long time, Bella let herself be consumed with something other than misery.


	4. Chapter 4

“Bella, my love,” Gene rubbed Bella’s arm to rouse her from where she napped against him.

 

“Mmm?” She stirred, wiping a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth.

 

“Time to wake up, they’re serving supper.”

 

“Supper?” Her eyes went wide. “Gene, you were supposed to wake me up hours ago! Visiting hours are over, now everyone will know we’re…we’re…” She gestured futilely.

 

“Together?” Gene smirked, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. A chorus of giggles could be heard outside his room. “I’m fairly certain that it’s no secret.”

 

Bella blushed. “Well, I’m still a nurse and you’re still my patient. I should be watching over you, tending to your needs.” She started to stand up, dusting off her uniform and tidying up the sheets.

 

Gene stopped her, pulling her back down to his side. “You’re my only need.”

 

“But I’m just a nurse. I’m nothing special.”

 

Gene started to laugh, a hearty, full-bodied laugh that Bella rarely got the chance to hear.

 

“What? What’s so funny?”

 

“You not being special,” Gene replied. He took her hands in his. “You are the most special woman I have ever met in my life.” Bella started to object. “No, Bella, listen. You give others hope. Your beauty brightens my every day. You are extraordinary.”

 

Bella lowered her lashes to her cheeks, unable to keep a shy grin to herself. She rubbed her thumb along the back of Gene’s hand. “Yes, well, you’re pretty exceptional yourself.”

 

Gene scoffed. “Me? No, I’m nothing remarkable.” He sighed with frown. “Not anymore, at least.” He started to pull away, releasing Bella’s hand and leaning back into his pillows. “Go along to dinner, I’m not hungry any more.” He turned his head towards the wall, a clear dismissal.

 

Bella started towards the door but changed her mind. She had not given up everything, lost it, then gotten something new and wonderful back just to lose it again. She laid down on the bed next to Gene and turned his face towards her.

 

He sighed in self-torturous defeat. “Bella.”

 

“You, my good sir, do not get to have a pity party.” She played with the edge of his collar, sweeping her fingertips along his jawline. “You are gentle, and talented, and have shown me so much love when I didn’t deserve it.”

 

“Maybe,” Gene acquiesced, “but youdeserve more than what I can give you.” He started to sit up, shifting his weight as a fire lit in his eyes. “You deserve to be loved, well and often, and – and courted, with carriage rides through the city and dancing around a ballroom!” he added, hands balled into fists. “Can’t you see? I want to _walk_ in the garden with you, lift you off your feet, give you all the gifts and luxury Gene Casey could. You should be treated like a queen. You shouldn’t be wasting away your life with me on this cot!” Gene hung his head in his hands, a sob wrenching from his gut.

 

Bella wiped her tears on Gene’s shoulder as she held him. “It’s enough,” she whispered. “It’s enough.”

 

After it seemed like the worst had passed, she laid Gene back against his bed and brushed some stray curls from over his forehead. “I’ll go get us some supper, okay?”

 

Gene just nodded, too selfish to continue pushing her away and hating himself for his weakness.

 

As Bella filled the two trays with corn muffins and stew, she glanced around at the other patients. They were chatting amicably amongst themselves while one nurse helped an old man to stand. She lifted him out of the chair, manually straightening his legs so that he could hobble over to the dining room.

 

Bella almost dropped the trays in excitement.

 

She rushed back to Gene, throwing their dinner platters on the side table and gathering him in a passionate kiss.

 

“Bella, my dear, what’s the matter? What’s wrong?” Gene searched her for any sign of hurt.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. Nothing’s going to be wrong ever again,” Bella replied, placing Gene’s tray in front of him with a wide grin on her face.

 

Gene narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

Bella beamed, and fed him a spoonful of stew. “I’m going to fix your legs.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter, but I'm liking the brevity for this story. It's happening in small leaps..as life does, right? ;) I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crackfic, so we're gonna see how it goes! I'm actually kind of really excited, especially to write in Ye Olden Times ;) any reviews are much much appreciated, I love reading them! xoxo


End file.
